battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Monster
It's a Monster is the fourth part to the fifth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. After creating a new HPRC, the teams continue the challenge. Plot Cranking The episode begins with Day 1 of the seven remaining contestants who are still living cranking a HPHPRCC. Book notices that Ruby is still alive and questions if she died from sadness. Ruby replies to Book informing her that nobody actually dies from sadness, calling her "silly". On Day 2, the contestants are still seen cranking. Match's clock dings and holds out the sign "BT", meaning Break Time. Match is delighted that it is Break Time but Book informs Match that she did not know there was a Break Time. Match replies to Book saying that every girl needed a Break Time. Match calls Ruby and Book over for their Break Time and Nickel decides to come along too. When Nickel moves towards Match, she hits him to the ground and steps on him, telling him that only people from the Team FreeSmart were allowed to have breaks. She then throws Nickel back to the cranking area. Nickel then calls her a "poo-poo face". On Day 3, Ruby and Match are still resting and seen playing Spongy Cake while Book is slighted in the background watching them. Nickel assumes that FreeSmart's break is over and complains about it for over 19 hours. Match is offended by this and is about to argue with Nickel when Book interrupts and agrees with Nickel. Match disagrees with Book saying that their break will be over when it is time to be over, Nickel then says when the time is over, Match says "Right now." Then Match says Nickel is complaining too much, that she said no one cares to pick a "dropped Nickel". Within mere seconds after the end of the last break time, Match reveals it is break time again. On Day 4, the contestants are still cranking while Match is continuing her break. As the days go by, the cranking process increases in each day. On Day 77, Book announces that the percentage of the cranking is at 99.0% and that there are only 9 hours left. By the 78th day the contestants are done cranking and the process is at a full 100.0% and the HPHPRCC creates and drops a new Hand-powered Recovery Center. After the intro plays, Coiny expressed that they're done and that he needed a break. Match then states that she wasn't tired and how she must have been "super strong". Self-destruction of the HPHPRCC Yellow Face at that moment reads something written on the HPHPRCC saying "The HPHPRCC will self-destruct in 15, 14...". Coiny begins to panic and states that Speaker Box didn't mentioned about the self destruct. Book complies that she's a HPHPRCC Manual. Yellow Face manages to postpone the self destruct with a Postpone Token which he inserts into the HPHPRCC while Book went searching for the page on how to stop the HPHPRCC from exploding itself. When she found the page (it was page 45), she read it to Coiny. It says that the HPHPRCC is a single-use disposable machine, and it will self-destruct to decompose the soil better after creating it's one and only HPRC. Coiny asked why didn't Firey Speaker Box told them as Ruby told them there's no time to worry about that as Yellow Face inserted the last Postpone Token, and Ruby said "This is going to explode!" then Book explained that "it would either explode or disappear without a trace". Nickel feels kinda lazy, so he takes his chances. Then the HPHPRCC explodes, which makes Ruby scream and Book tells her to stop hallucinating because the HPHPRCC just disappeared without a trace and everyone was fine. Continuing the challenge Yellow Face tries to recover Spongy, but Match stops him and says that "he needs to prioritize", and she recovers Pencil, Book recovers Ice Cube, Ruby recovers Bubble, recovering all of the FreeSmart members. After they're gone, Yellow Face recovered the rest of W.O.A.H Bunch, namely Needle, Pin and Spongy. When Pin tries explain why she's been recovered without her limbs, Coiny shuts her up and they began to move. Needle needs an apology so Yellow Face apologized to her. Spongy didn't get an apology because nobody care. Needle then said "Life is full of pain." Ruby asked Pencil if she was sad because they lost the FreeSmart Van. Pencil replies "Why can you be sad when you could be awesome". Ruby didn't know what that mean, so Pencil presented the Freesmart SuperVan, everyone cheered and they got in. Nickel said "Walking will take a long time", while Yellow Face said "Walking is fun". Pin got an idea to recover Puffball and threaten her to get to Yoyleland. Coiny says that it was genius. Nickel asked how they could threaten her, Yellow Face suggested to call her "Puffy". Coiny said "Perfect". So the team recovered Puffball, Needle got Puffball but forgot her lines and decided to keep saying "We call you Puffy". Puffball recovers Gelatin, while Coiny tries to stop her. Puffball asks gelatin to freeze W.O.A.H. Bunch for her, so he threw his syringes and froze them. At the FreeSmart Supervan, Book says there are so many bright lights in their van, Pencil's head is came up and shouted out "Not a van. It's a supervan!" Book told Pencil that she was sorry. The supervan enters the desert, and Pencil turns on the AC. Bubble joked that they didn't need an AC, because they have Ice Cube. Ice Cube replies "No". Golf Ball makes a roll-call, and all of their team members are present and ready to continue the journey to Yoyleland. She asks the team members to position on top of Puffball. Fries ask what should they do with the W.O.A.H. Bunch's frozen bodies, and Golf Ball answered to leave it there because they were traitors. The members positioned on top of Puffball and she began to move. Back at the FreeSmart Supervan, Book said that they forgot to bring the HPRC with them. Pencil said that the Supervan has a built-in Leg Powered Recovery Center. Book asks Pencil what happens if she uses her arms instead of legs, and Pencil replied that if Book did it, she would be very sorry. Book then try to cranks the LPRC with her arms, but it suddenly disappears, and she's pretty sorry about it. Pencil said that they could either just continue the travel without the HPRC, or steal the HPRC. Ruby said that stealing the HPRC is a better idea and Pencil thought that too. Pencil pressed the button labeled "steal" and the HPRC had been stolen by the gigantic magnet. Much later, Match says that she's bored, Bubble added that it too, is has this moment when Ruby took out her mini fridge, which brought them to dash snowballs. Pencil tells them to stop because the snow will mixed with the gasoline and make a glue. (Puffball takes herself one right in the face). The snow starts to fill the van higher and popped Bubble. Return at the team No-Name, the team wonders where from comes the snow, and Gelatin answers that that comes from the van of Freesmarts (in what Pencil answers that it is a "SUPERVAN!" by making a hole in the roof), Puffball decides to exceed them by bringing down GB in the supervan by the hole of the roof, the snow bottom, Pencil discovers GB and thinks that it is a monster and kicks her, Team No-Name collect GB going out of the van (Pencil: it is a SUPERVAN! Contributor!). Yellow Face thaws thanks to the sun and continues alone the road, but sticks to the substance created by the snow of Freesmarts. Match resuscitates Bubble who burst because of the snow, said Pencil which are going to pass in Goiky Canal and who they have to hold their breath (because of the hole in the roof). In the Goiky Canal, the FreeSmarters are repeatedly get drowned and recovered by the HPRC. The corpses were thrown outside of the van. Several hours later, the screen zooms out so we can see all the corpses of FreeSmarters. Trivia *This is the second episode to introduce new assets (mouth). **The first episode was "Insectophobe's Nightmare" (arms and legs). *Jacknjellify has promised that there will be no delay, and BFDIA 5e will be the last part of episode 5. *This BFDIA episode has had the most deaths so far, losing to Zeeky Boogy Doog. *When FreeSmart enters the desert, Announcer can be seen in the background. Same with Yellow Face entering the desert. *This is the first BFDIA episode to use the real OMG (Oh my god). **There are 2 characters to say that in this episode, and they are Nickel (Oh my god, what a poo-poo face), and Pencil (Oh my god, it's a monster! ***However, the characters in Inanimate Insanity frequently say "Oh My God". *Book said she's an HPHPRCC User Manual, similar to BFDIA 5b (level 24) where she said "Well, I'm a HPRC User Manual". *This marks the longest episode in the whole BFDI(A), longer than Take the Plunge: Part 1 and Part 2 together. Its length is approximately 34 minutes and 57 seconds, and will extend further when BFDIA 5e is released. *The contestants cranked for 78 days, but it actually took exactly 80 days for BFDIA 5d to come out. **Maybe creator of BFDI calculated approximately (each months have exactly 30 days) so that doesn't matter. *When Yellow Face recovers their whole team, the display on the HPRC read "Please don't read this". **Then it read "Frozen yogurt" when all members of W.O.A.H. Bunch are frozen. **It also read "Ice cold lemon" and "Slipping away". *This is 2nd times that Yellow Face left his team. *This is the first BFDIA episode/BFDIA 5 part where Evil Leafy doesn't appear. *If one person was doing the cranking, it would take them 468 days instead of 78, due to 6 people cranking the HPHPRCC. *This has yet to be the only episode of BFDI(A) where the host don't appear. *This is the third episode to be delayed. The first one was Zeeky Boogy Doog, and the second was Get in the Van. Goofs *At 06:28, The background didn't move, and Pencil was driving at between 1st row and 2nd row of chairs, also, Match was sitting on the 2nd row (which Bubble and Ruby sitting) instead of 1st row with Pencil. *Book cranked the Leg-powered Recovery Center with her hands, and when she said she was sorry, she was armless. *When the FreeSmart Supervan goes into the Goiky Canal, there's a part where Ice Cube has no legs. *After Yellow Face says "I know, let's call her puffy." Nickel turns into Coiny. *When Golf Ball says it's 42 degrees Celsius, Tennis Ball converts that to 107 degrees Fahrenheit, even though 108 degrees is closer to 42 Celsius. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Single challenge Category:BFDIA 5 Category:2013 episodes Category:No Cake at Stake Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:No voting Category:Non-Elimination Episodes